


Creature in the Forest

by NightDragon20



Series: Forgotten World [2]
Category: Linked Universe -Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't know what else to put as tags, Folklore, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Twilight Attacked By Wendigo, Twilight Scared, Unknown Hyrule, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon20/pseuds/NightDragon20
Summary: While wandering through an Unknown Hyrule the group is split up by a mysterious creature leading to Twilight being alone in the forest. But as he stands alone in the woods, with the snow beating, no clue on how his fellow heroes are doing, he finds a creature that makes him feel a fear he had not experienced since he first set out on his quest.
Series: Forgotten World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Creature in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I didn't know if I would make another Frantic like this, but it came to mind. Kind of did have the idea floating around but every time I wrote it, it didn't feel right. Honestly wasn't sure on this but still wanted to post it. Also the Wendigo in the story takes more of the modern aspects of the creature rather than the actual look of it.  
> But I hope yous enjoy it and if you have any advice I would be happy to hear as I am still new at this.

He had thought he had seen all the horrors life could throw at him, from the Twilight realm, to the creatures that plagued Hyrule, and from the beasts of each dungeon that he had to face before he was dragged out by Midna. But this, this was something else. It was ancient, primordial and it only knew one thing, a lust to feed. 

Twilight stood alone in the forest, separated from the rest of the group after they were attacked, though he wasn't sure how it all happened. It was all so quick. One minute he was standing by Winds' side trying to reassure the boy that it was all right if he needed to be carried since the sailor wasn't so used to walking such long distances and then it happened. A horrific sound like the wind howl to something scraping against metal. And then it moved in and out of the group forcing them apart, till they were all scattered into the blizzard that came with it. 

Now he was alone amidst the trees with nothing more than the sound of the wind howling, the creaking off the trees as they violently shook in place and the snapping off branches in the strong gale. Snow rained down, covering everything in a thick layer of white, and obscuring anything ahead. It left him with only the view of the trees silhouetted in front of him. 

He tried using his lamp but found that it wouldn't light, as if the wind knew he was trying to ignite the oil and forcing it to blow out before he could even stop it. 

He couldn’t feel anything, besides that of the stabbing cold and his heart which violently tried to rip itself from his chest. Even with his fear building he knew he wouldn't let his guard down. He tried to control his breathing, the air cold against his throat with every sharp breath. And he raised his sword to level with his eyes, ready for anything that might have come out from the snow. 

He heard the snow crunch, and that awful metallic whine echo through the trees. He couldn't tell if it was a distant roar or if it was close by. It was like it was toying with him, no, with them. Pushing them apart so that it could pick them off one by one. His mind flashed to the other Heroes, to Time, to Wild. And then it suddenly flickered over to Wind, oh how he wanted to make sure the Sailor was safe. It was not too long ago that the young hero was almost killed by another creature from this goddesses forsaken world. 

But now it was him who was on his own in the middle of this dark forest, where the trees lashed out with their branches, and the snow spun around him like a vortex. “Show yourself!” He screamed into the howling wind. “Stop it with these games and show yourself!” 

He heard a noise in the snow again and turned to try and see where it came from, his sword never leaving its defensive position in case the thing decided to leap out at him. And like a flash he saw it, a shadow moving between the trees stalking him. He couldn't get a clear look at it but he knew it was there. He turned again and again, twisting with the snow as he followed the shadows that danced around him. 

Twilight gripped his sword tighter, his fingers aching in response. But he couldn't care about the pain right now, he couldn't care about anything right now for it was here. It was here with him, lurking just out of view but enough for him to catch glimpses of it. 

He was done waiting for it, he was done with these games. It was now or never. 

In that moment he took a step forward, and everything went quiet. The trees calmed and stood as still as statues, the wind no longer tried to blow him off his feet, and the snow seemed to settle down to a few flakes drifting lazily down to the ground. It was only his breathing and heart that he could hear in that moment as he stood there, his sword facing the direction he thought he saw the creature. 

But there was nothing but trees, and trees, and trees until it faded into the darkness of the night. Shakily he took a breath and turned his head from left to right. His eyes scanned the tree line for something, for anything that could be there. But there was nothing. 

Then like being rammed by an Ordon Goat, the scream came, This time more disturbing, as if it were a mixture of screams from men, women and children. A scream all mixing into one with a metallic whine at the end. 

It came from behind. Of course it was behind him.

At that moment Twilight didn't know what to do, his body was frozen in fear, it was behind him but he couldn't bring himself to turn around. His body shook like the trees. He felt his grip loosen on his sword. And he was sure that there were tears welling up in his eyes, though he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything other than fear. 

A primal fear, one that screamed for him to run as fast as he could to escape the forest. 

Instead of listening to those instincts that could have kept him alive he turned. Slowly turning to face it. 

His breath caught in his throat as he saw the thing leaning out from the trees. It was tall. Taller than any man, its arms as thin as twigs, it's frame skeleton. Its fingers ended into long pointed claws, one of those hands resting on the tree beside it as it slowly reached out towards him. And its head, oh its head. It looked like a skeletal stag, the antlers spreading out into a web of sharp blades, and its eyes were just two holes of black, with one pin prick of light shining out. 

He couldn’t help but lower his sword in shock, the thing was horrifying. He had fought creatures far larger than him, fought things he thought should have been more terrifying. And yet something about this seemed so much worse. It was as if there was an intelligence behind those dark eyes. An intelligence that leads one thing, and one thing alone. And he knew what that thing was, since every creature on this world was driven by it. Hunger.  
As if it read his mind it opened its mouth, letting out one of those horrifying screams. Inside revealed sharp jagged teeth running along the skull, many, many teeth, he couldn't imagine that it needed that many, but they were there. And further down its wide cavernous mouth was a blackness he couldn't grasp, it was a deep blackness that reflected its insatiable hunger. 

He took a step back, his eyes never leaving the creature as he did so. He hoped it wouldn't move but it did. It followed his movement, it took a step similar to him. Turning its head as if it were studying him, watching everything he did. 

How could such a thing exist? Was this the fear Wind felt when he was dragged into the water by that creature back on the beach? Was he going to die here, alone in this forgotten world? Those were the questions that played on his mind as he slowly backed up into a tree, his sword now raised even though it shook like his body. 

The creature stood tall, almost seeming to be half the height of the trees. But it seemed taller as he steered upon it. Shakely he watched as it crept forward, legs scraping against the snow as it got closer and closer. 

The wind began to pick up, the snow grew more violent as it fell, and the trees shivered in response. This creature, this thing even scared the very world with its presence.

He watched as its body began to blend in with the snow. It knelt down, creeping closer on all fours, its mouth opening slowly as it made its way across towards him. And as it approached he watched in horror as its skeletal arm reached out from the cover of snow, each finger opening up ready to grab its prey. 

He wanted to swing, to cut off its arm but he couldn't. All he could do was stand there horrified at the thing. 

He was going to die. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do but stand there and let it happen. His hand shook violently and his sword began to lose grip. He thought about turning into a wolf, but what good would that do in the face of such a creature.

His back slid down the tree as the hand got closer and closer. Then like before everything fell silent. There was a crackle of electricity, a flash of yellow shooting out from the trees and then it landed on the creature

Thunder crackled through the air as another Whine left the creature's mouth, the snow itself melting and reacting to the electricity around it causing sparks to shoot out. He sat there stunned, not before he caught a glimpse of a large sword slicing the creature across the chest, and a blur as the man who came for him pulled him up and dragged him away. 

“T-Time.” He cried in relief. “I-I…” He couldn't get out the words, he had never felt so scared, not since he started his adventure. 

“It's ok, pup,” Time said as they ran. “Your safe now,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Yep there a cliff hanger in this story as well, though a part of it is because I couldn't figure out how to continue. But I hoped you enjoyed.  
> Also another character Traumatised by another creature.


End file.
